TwIsTeD Love
by austargirl
Summary: What if Santana wasn't in love with Brittany but rather another blonde cheerio and what if Brittany only had eyes for a short, brown haired Jew. Quintana & Britchel
1. Prologue

TwIsTeD Love

A glee fan fiction

Plot- what if Santana wasn't in love with Brittany but rather another blonde cheerio and what if Brittany only had eyes for a short, brown haired Jew.

(A Quintana and Britchel story)

Set at the start of season; slight au, no previous Brittana or red haired Quinn)

Rated t for minor swearing

Prologue 1. The tale of a Latina cheerio and a blonde catholic

"Don't be a bitch!" The Latina snarled at Quinn as she walked up to her.

"Well if you would just tell me how you feel I won't be such a bitch," the blonde replied moving closer to Santana, placing her hands over the over girls waist.

These 2 girls were extremely naughty. Well.. Not exactly. They have this sort of fling, you would call it. Kind of like friends with more than benefits.

It started in junior year and was just a hobby to their boyfriend-less time. But then it unexpected grew and blossomed to something else. It was LOVE but neither of them wanted to admit it.

So it stopped. Yep, like it just caught a dead end, they avoided each other, stopped talking and stopped communicating altogether. Both thinking the other didn't love them when they both were madly in love with each other.

Prologue 2- in love with man hands

Brittany was tired. Ok maybe she didn't have a good sleeping pattern but this was something else. She was really tired of living a lie. Because to everyone she was a dumb, blonde cheerleader that slept with everybody she could get her hands on. But in reality she was nothing like that. She was fairly smart and didn't even like cheerleading but most of all she liked girls

Well not just any girl. You probably think she likes Santana but to her that would be like dating a boy, like dating a brother. Quinn was too uptight for anyone to like her no matter what sex they were.

She liked Rachel berry! Waited she didn't 'like' Rachel she ADORED Rachel. She was in love with her voice at got chills every time she opened up her lip glossed lips. She felt weak at the knees whenever they were in the same room and she got butterflies when every she said a simple 'hello' or 'Brittany glee club is over'.

She Popular cheerio was in love with nerdy man hands.

But the only question was, and the one that pondered Brittany's mind non-stop was what did Rachel think and feel?


	2. Chapter 1: Bed time blues

Chapter 1: Bed time blues

(Main focus- Britchel,)

Rachel woke up from her magical dream. She was living in New York. The room she imagined was filled with pictures and awards. A NYADA diploma was framed and in the centre. Pictures of Rachel on Broadway preceded and her many Tonys below this. Then she was greeted by a figure. Her partner, the love of her life. The person that she was inspired by to do all of this. Any most importantly they were her muse.

She smiled as the person reached out their beautifully smooth hand as they clasped together, sparks fly from these two perfectly normal hands.

"I love you," Rachel whispered into their ears causing the other to silently giggle.

"I love you more than any award in the world, not Tonys or Grammys can compare to you, and you're a star and my only show that I want to replay forever. My own personal encore. Words cannot describe my feelings for you," they replied, kissing her on the cheek, butterflies erupted in Rachel's stomach.

The person then swiftly moved away, flicking their perfectly cared for long blonde hair onto their shoulder- Wait long blonde hair?

She was in love with Finn, right! She was straight! Whose hair was that, she thought. Quinn was her first thought, not like she was in any way attracted to the formerly teen pregnant girl. But it wasn't her anyway; her hair was now in a cute long bob due to the hair cut she was given from Santana.

So there was only one more option, an option that didn't seems to fit, something that was wrong. A square peg squishing into a round hole.

BRITTANY! She of course believed in no shape or form that she was in love with the ditzy blonde. The very complex and romantic speech couldn't come from a cheerleader that believed that dolphins are gay sharks and that a duet was a blanket. For heaven's sake she couldn't even read a calendar. She decided to push this stupid idea and start on her daily routine.

Spending 30 minutes on her tread mill, taking a shower while singing her favourite Broadway classics, the usual. But wasn't usual was what she was thinking. It wasn't about being a star or marrying Finn….. It was Brittany. Plain and simple, but what she didn't get was why. She rarely talked to the girl and she often too dumb to understand her complex way of words.

….

Quinn was at Brittany's house. She was already awake. After nearly 9 months of peeing frequently and morning sickness she never had a good sleeping pattern. She was doing the typical playing on her iPhone. NOT thinking of Santana at all! She stopped after she heard Brittany start sleep talking.

"I love you Rachel, yah you love me too, let's go ride on the magical unicorn, hop on lord tubbing ton," she murmured as she giggled and tighten her grip of her pillow.

Quinn was Star struck. Did Brittany like Rachel Berry and if she did, have they ever hooked up. Then it all made sense.

Nationals last year, Rachel and Finn were about to kiss after their sappy love song that made her wanting a sick bag. Rachel and Finn were about to kiss . Finn leaned into kiss her, he was as eager as a bean if you asked Quinn herself. ANYWAY! Just before they were going to kiss Rachel glanced back at the stage, well at the new direction. WAIT! she wasn't looking at any old paino player or light she was glancing at Brittany before going forth with the kiss that ended their national dreams.

Quinn also started to remember the slight noise Brit made when they kissed. As if she was jealous of them, Not really them but Finn, like she was raring to fflick Finn off her and get some of Berry.

But in no way could her own CHEERLEADER friend be in love with man hands. it was like her and santana but to Quinn it was sweeter, more romantic but a sin aganist nature.

She decided she couldn't bare anymore of this so she decided to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Mornin' Q, I need to feed lord tubbington," Brittany greeted, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"yeah, then we have to get to school, it is a pretty big day," she lied as she sat with brit on her bed.

Soon the window opened as a skinny and hot Latina appeared.

"hey Chick-as, ready for school," Santana cheered as she hugged Brittany and nodded Quinnw, awkwardly/

It was still tense between them. Let's say they had another summer fling and it didn't end to well

The two girls were making out, the room was dark, the curtains drawn and the lights dimmed

"uh- i love you," Quinn gasped

That startled Santana, in her mind that was a fling but in her mind it was love. She suddenly shot up and pushed away from Quinn

"what! this is a fling, it means nothing, you mean nothing to me. I have to go," Santana stormed out from a heartbroken Quinn.

to Quinn the girl she loved felt nothing for her.


	3. Chapter 2: A Slushie to the Face

Chapter 2: A Slushie to The Face

(main focus: Britchel)

Rachel walked into school grinning widely. It was her senior year, time to find love and win nationals. also she wanted to make it into a pretigious New York college.

"welcome back dork," a boy screamed at her as they chucked a grape flavored slushie at her brand new but now spoilt white and black polka dot dress.

Now she remember that she was no cheerio or popular girl. She was Rachel berry, the queen of dorks and slushie facial. The food scrapes on the social ladder.

She was also Rachel Berry who was supposed to be in love with Finn. But she wasn't. Actually she thought he was gross, unattractive and very thought that about most guys- stratch that ALL guys.

That fact was she only had eyes for one GIRL, and her name was Brittany S Pierce.

"Let the unholy trinity begin cauisng Shit," Santana declared as the trio of cheerleaders enetered the school, turning heads beacuse of their short skirts.

"Well me and San have to go to chemistry, do you know where to go," Quinn said to Brittany, who was playing with her crisp uniform

"yeah, lord tubbington drew me a map from crayons BYE,' she smiled as she started walking to first period.

"we have to talk about us, about summer,' Quinn whispered to Santana after Brittany was gone.

"Later! look this isn't the best place," santana looked at her crowded surroudings.

the girls agreed to talk later in private and walked to their class.

Brittany was walking to her Cooking class when she saw Rachel crying in the middle of the hallway as the slushie seeped threwnwhat Brit thought was a stunning dress.

"Omg rachel are you okay,' Brittany raced to the brunette

NO! look i don'f need your pity help, we aren't even friends," Rachel spat as Brittany was taken back by her cruel words.

"look i may seem dumb but i can get a stain out of clothes in a second, and i have the mosty amazing hair so i can help,' she offered, lending a hair to the broken girl.

Soon the two girls were about to be alone in a bathroom stand!


	4. Chapter 3: Finally Some Quintana

Chapter 3: Finally some Quintana

(main focus: Quintana!)

Quinn and Santana took their spot at the back of the lab, that is where the 'cool' kids sat. Luckily only 2 popular kids decided to turn up to class.

Quinn decided to speak first, she was plaing to say sorry but as soon as she had the nerve to speak she flushed that out of her mind

"I am sorry about what happened at summer, i wasn't thinking, you are so distracting,' she laughed as she looked deep into the latina's shiny brown eyes.

"I bet i was, i am the hottest thing at this school and for one moment you experienced that, and by the way it wasn't that great, no offense," Santan snarled to the blonde.

Quinn felt like she had heard enough of this, her own love bagged her, she quickly got up and asked to be given a hall pass And santana being the bad ass she was followed the girl to the only place she knew she would be. The bleachers.

"You can be read like a book Fabary,' Santana smiled as Quinn shocking turned around.

"I thought i ended that arguement,' She replied bluntly.

Santana decided to what she did best, flirt. ACTUALLY, she decided to something more human TALK

"Well i just wanted to let you know i am still here, wether you love me or not," she said as she moved closer to Quinn who was rolling her eyes.

"More away, you didn't like 'us' remem,ber, now offically you are dead to me," Quinn shouted silently as she stormed away.

'Doesn't mean i don't love you,' santana yelled at the blonde runaway.

"DAMN she is good," they each said to themselves.


	5. Chapter 4 In the Bathroom feat Britchel

Chapter 4: In the bathroom feat. Britchel

(main focus: Britchel)

The bathroom was suprising empty. Brittany decided it would be best if they use the wheelchair restroom (as it has its own sink etc.).

"Now you need to take your clothes off," brittany said calmly as rachel's expressioned changed.

even though she loved the girl she didn't really know her.

The Jew then protested until she realised that it was the only way it could be dryed. The cheerleader silently moaned as she shyly checked her out.

"Now let's wash that hair," she giggled, changing her focus, trying to look cool in front of rachel. She started to run the hot water through the girl's beautiful hair, she then started to massage it.

'Oh god that is goo- i mean it is ok," rachel stiffen as she lost control of her emotion for a second.

"Your hair looks really hot- i mean pretty when wet," the other stuttered.

Rachel was stunned. A complement from Brittany was like getting nominated for a Tony. She turned her head around to face her direction.

"Thanks, i think my clothes are done," Rachel stood up and quickly put on her slighty damp clothes, accidently she dropped her hairband in the mess.

Brittany silently screamed at the Chance. She bent over and grabbed it as rachel; sneaked a peak of her Butt.

"well that was fun, we better get going to our respected classes," rachel sighed as she opened the restroom door.

"thanks! friend' brittany cheered as she tightly hugged the girl in a 'friendly' way.

"she" "was" "So "Hot" they said to themselves as they got to their classes and day dreamed about dating each other.


	6. Chapter 5: Now at Glee Club

Chapter 5: Now at Glee Club

(Main Focus: Non)

An: the song featured is called 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae)

It was finally that time of the day, the best time of the day according to the Gleeks.

Yep that's right it was time for Glee Club. All the people started rushing in as Mr Schue wrote some stuff on the white board

"ok guys it is a new year and i thought we could go back to our old roots, get ready for some rocking Journey songs," the whole classrooms sighed at the teacher's enthusiasm.

"Um mister Schue can i sing a song, i just want to remember how fun summer was," Brittany got up as the class' faces brighten up.

After this Quinn and Santana got up as the music started.

Brittany:It's been a really, really messed up week, Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter, And my girlfriend went and cheated on me, She's a Lima dime but it's time for me to quit her

-Brittany winked at Rachel at the line causing her to blush. this wasn't the wisest action as Finn's expression changed-

Quinn-La, la, la, whatever. La, la, la, it doesn't matter. La, la, la, oh well. La, la, la

-Quinn danced around Brittany with Santana, their eyes never leaving each other-

All Girls: We're goin' at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop. Top of the world tonight, tonight. And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

-After this all of New Directions got up and started to dance, boy wasn;t this better than a Journey song-

Santana- I don't know if I'll make it. But watch how good I'll fake it. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

-Santana then danced up with Puck and messed up his hair. Quinn being extremely jealous gave her the 'bitch' glare

Artie: Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'. Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to. We can get crazy, let it all out

-As he sang Brittany did a small dance with him causing Rachel to sigh and get back to 'dancing' with Finn (not like he could really dance).

All New Directions: Tonight, tonight There's a party on the rooftop Tonight, tonight And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it But watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

With that the music drew to a close as all the members cheered and hugged.

"That was a great feel good number girls, now letys get back to that Journey song," Will added as everybody groaned.

"hey Brittany, i forgot to thank you for earlier, that was a good song,' rachel whispered to Brittany.

The cheerleader then smiled sweetly and hugged Rachel, causing a worried glance from Finn. He was starting to suspect that they were more than just friends.

"having fun with Noah," Quinn laughed at Santana.

"Oh boy, more than i got from you, anyway stay out of my 'fun tim' would you, it is starting to get creepy," the latina coldly said back as she took a sit next to Puck.

The rest of the lesson was spent listening to mr Schue say how amazing Journey songs are.


	7. Chapter 6: Longer than the Last

Chapter 6: Longer than the Last

(Main Focus: Britchel)

It was 8pm and all the girls were in strife. They were all trying to figure out their feeling for each other and they all wanted to believe they wree normal. They want to feel like liking another girl is ok, but that wasn't how everybody else saw it.

Rachel was lying on her bed listening to Wicked songs. she was so depressed she didn't even feel like singing along. There were wet tissues surrounding her and screwed up pieces of paper. She was thinking of no one but Brittany, how could the senseless blonde always be stuck in her mind, she thought.

She kept telling herself that she only thought the cheerleader was pretty and was no way in hell attracted to her like that. She was feeding herself pure lies.

Brittany was driving home, not from school but randomly from the pizza shop as their parents weren't bothered to cook. The girl was singing along to some Britney Spears songs, trying to make herslef cheerful. The blonde was still thinking of Rachel, she knew the feelings of her's were wrong and unatural but they felt so right.

Brittany: (singing) All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus

-She sang as her black Toyota started to slow down unexpectedly.

The girl was too busy singing to focus on the gas level which was now dead set at zero. She was out of gas! Luckily she stopped outside a suburban area, actually right in front of a beautiful pink double story house.

She decided that she couldn't stay in her car forever and her phone has 5% left.

The girl did the daring deed and knocked on the door. The Cheerio heard the faintess sound of broadway classics.

Rachel had no idea who was at the door. She didn't have any family in Lima and her dads were in Town hosting some dinner. She didn't even remember planing a date with Finn.

"Hello um! Oh hi Rachel, my car kinda ran out of gas," Brittany gasped as she saw her lover's face as the door opened, wasn;t that a shock for both of them.

"Ok, you look cold, my dads are away but they are coming home soon and I am sure one of them could help," Rachel replied also a bit starstruck.

Brittany was in aw when she saw her house. It was so pretty and their were many cute little features that screamed "Berry". (Even though she had already been inside her house she didn't remember it due to her blood alcohol level.)

Rachel directed her new found friend to her room. It was pretty big and the themes was pink broadway. Well that is what Brittanyt would call it.

"You have a lovely house and a nice room," Brittany told Rachel as they hopped onto the shorter girl's bed.

"Thanks, as you can tell i don't get many visitors, Finn tells me i need to 'update' it but," Rachel dragged on as she looked away from Brittany.

Brittany was raged, Finn treated her like a dog and she couldn't do anything about it. If she did she would tell him off and tell Rachel she loves her. But that was only a far away dream, sadly.

"Why do you even go out with him," she raged as she put her hand over her mouth to stop herslef talking, what had she just done. Rachel had a similar expression.

"I really like Finn, he is sweet and kinda, he has a nice voice and is a good dancer, i love her deep blonde eyes and her long shiny blonde hair" she babbled on like Brittany wasn't even in the room.

Brittany literally coughed at that. Bye eyes and blonde hair, who was this mysterious 'her'? Sometimes she could be a bit clueless.

After this the girls got into a heated dicussions, Brittany was trying to tell Rachel how bad Finn is and the brunette was trying to show how Finn wasn't a bad person even though she didn't believe anything she was saying. But the more they got into thsi, Rachel started to see how smart the blonde was, maybe she was hiding as much as her at school.

"when did you become so smart, cheerleader," She smirked at Brittany, tappoing her softly.

" I have always been smart, i guess i never bothered to show it," the 'cheerleader' laughed back.

Rachel started to think about what Brittany was saying, she was 100% right, maybe she did need a change, but with who. she decided to open these feelings

"maybe you are right, i do need a change from Finn from everybody, maybe i don't want boys anymore," she stated as Brittany eyes oepned with glee, but she didn;t want to say anything back.

Now the two girls were sitting awkwardly in silence, Brittany was about to talk up but her phone went off. it was from Santana

-to: unholy trinity; Quinn, Brittany

Quinn xoxo

Edge of Volt Lake at 10pm

Love Santana.

The girl didn't think that text was meant for her.

She decided to jump up and grab Rachel.

"wow what is happening," Rachel shouted as they raced out the door.

"to Volt lake, come on,' brittany responed as she directed her to the place, they wree holding hands all that time.

Santana was getting ready for her lake side meeting, She was planning to tell Quinn how she really feels and that she only wanted to be with her. She wanted it to go perfectly and she didn't want any disruptions. But she thought it was only her and Quinn what could go wrong.

Like always she thought a bit wrong.


	8. Chapter 7: What Happens at the Lake does

Chapter 7: What Happens at the Lake doesn't stay at the Lake

(Main Focus: Quintana)

AN: THANKS FOR READING! :) :) xoxo

Quinn was in her room, eating chocolates and listening to sappy break songs. She was still upset about anything that has been happening. To start Sue put her in the middle of the pyramid. The MIDDLE! Who does she thinks she was, a door mat for the more worthy girls. Then Miss I don't love you took her own head cheerleader and practically rubbed it in her face. like that helped.

But some problems were even bigger. Her father came back and he is basically stalking her. As a catholic he believes that liking the same-sex is a sin against nature. If he ever caught Quinn with Santana or any girl she would be burnt at the stake.

She was about to go to sleep when she received a text.

to: unholy trinity; Quinn, Brittany

Quinn xoxo

Edge of Volt Lake at 10pm

Love Santana.

"OMG," she said a bit too loudly after reading the text. Then she frantically looked at the clock, (it was currently 9:20pm).

What in the world did Santana. Maybe she was going to beat her up or tell her she never wants to speak to her ever again or maybe to confess her love too her. OK! Maybe that last one was a bit far fetch.

She decided to put on a simply foral dress with one of her hundred cami. She finished this off with white ballet flats.

Quinn being the smart girl she was climbed out of her window and headed off to the Lake

Santana was already at the lake. She had set out a beautiful picnic with non-alcoholic wine and cheese and crackers. A tiny bit cheesy but she liked it that way. She wanted it to be just like a scene in those rom-coms that nobody really liked but still watched them for how cute the couples were.

The two spys (aka Brittany and Rachel), were hiding in a tree just above Santana.

"He he, this is so cool," Rachel whispered, causing Brittany to giggle.

"If I had to be stuck in a tree with anyone I am glad it is you," the blonde replied, Rachel smiled at this.

The girls had seemed to bond over this 24 hour day from team mates, to acquaintances to good friends.

"Look, i see Quinn coming," Rachel slighty tapped Brittany and pointed to the short-haired blonde that was coming from the other side of the lake.

"I thought you would never come," Santana smiled, walking up to Quinn.

"look I get it, now tell me why did you make me come here at 10pm in the night, I was studying," the other lied.

"I am sure, look I called you here because i wanted to tell you something," Santana sweetly added, hugging Quinn in the process.

Quinn, at this point was slighty confused. What did Santana have to tell? Was she in love with Puck!

Quinn would have spoke up but her lips were already taken, by Santana.

Yes the latina decided to plant one on her right there. It wasn't a french kiss rather a long peck. Fireworks in both the girls' minds it was hard to pull away.

Rachel and Brittany were completely shocked. They had just witnessed Santana and Quinn, they weren't expecting that. It was so unexcpeted that Brittany lost her balance and fell out of the tree.

"OH MY, Brittany!" Rachel screamed as she slid down the tree to were Brittany layed.

"What was that!," Santana said as they rushed to Brittany's side.

"um hi guys, we were going for a jog, not spying on you," Brittany dribbled before passing out.

(AN: That is the end of this chapter; next time, what happens between Quinn and Santana and Brittany's verdict is decided :)


	9. Chapter 8: A Sling & Something More

Chapter 8: A Sling and Something More Than a Fling

(Main Focus: Both)

Song featured is Take a Chance on Me by the amazing ABBA

AN: Thanks for Reading :)

It was eerily silent in the Emergency Room. Quinn and Santana were having quiet 'Eye sex' while Rachel just weeped softly. They were all waiting for Brittany, she had a pretty bad fall and was knocked out.

The two cheerleaders ask Rachel why they were there and of course she had to tell the truth. She told them everything from the text message to following Santana to the Lake and the girls were not impressed.

"If you weren't so close with Brittany I would snap your neck," Santana enraged shortly after entering the ER.

"She is now awake, she has a broken arm, you can come in now,' the doctor inform the girls as they all shot up.

Brittany's room was dull and dark, Brittany was in a bed, talking to a nurse who had given her some water.

"OMG guys, you didn't have to wait, I am sorry for spying on you guys," she said as her eyes lit up with the sight of her three favorite girls.

"We wanted to, nice cast," Quinn declared.

Brittany started to tell them stories about what she experienced when she was asleep and got them all to sign her arm.

Rachel Wrote "Drama Queen, Rachel",. Santana wrote "Head Bitch Santana", Quinn didn't like that of course. "xoxo Quinn."

After everything was cleared, Brittany was let go of hospital.

"Look I am going to go home with Rachel, you guys need to do some serious talking, Love yah," Brittany told Quinn and Santana.

Santana and Quinn were in their car, talking about them.

"Look i wanted to sing you a song at the lake, it is a bit cheesy but can I sing it anyway," Santana asked her love.

"As long as it isn't Bieber," the other laughed as music started to play.

Santana: If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Quinn laughed at the song choice, but continue to smile and quietly did back up.

Santana: Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me

Quinn turned out the music and smiled into Santana's deep eyes.

"I do, I do, I do," she mimicked another ABBA song.

"Omg i love you so much," Santana giggled, leaning in to kiss Quinn.

"Stop! what aboput the talks, what is going to happen when people talk behind our backs, we can't stop that," Quinn sighed pushing back.

"Well i have to get my 'Bully Whips' out fit out,' the Latina laughed at the serious statement.

She didn't really think about that, she only thought about how much she loved Quinn and how much she wanted to tell her that. She was stumped.

"Ok, can you please drive me home," Quinn said shallowly.

Santana agreed and took her home, she did the romantic thing of walking her to her door and quickly pecked her before waving goodbye.

"I love that girl," Quinn said as she opened her door.

"Who and What in the name of Hell was that," Her father roared.

She had been caught!


	10. Chapter 9: OMG another glee club chapter

Chapter 9: OMG another glee club chapter

(Main Focus: Britchel)

The song featured in this chapter is 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift

AN: thanks for reading :)

It was that time of week again, Glee Time.

Half the class was already there chatting and gossiping. Blaine had just transferred and Sam had left because his father got a job out-of-state.

"Ok welcome guys, Blaine I hope you are settling in well, now this week's theme is Belonging, " Mr Schue said as the rest of the class came in.

"Mister Schue, can I please sing a song and I fell out of a tree," this cause song 'ohs'.

"sure the stage is yours," the teacher replied as the musicians started to play.

Brittany- You're on the phone with your boyfriend He's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
He doesn't get your humour like I do

- Brittany started to sway to the music as she sang her out to a certain Jew-

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesnt like  
And he'll never know your story like I do

-She started to dance around her class mates as she directed her eyes to Rachel, who blushed

Brittany- If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Brittany returned to the front as she kept singing to the same girl. Unfortunately some people started to notice this.

She would of continue but Rachel did a master storm out and left the room in silence.

"What are you doing?" Brittany shouted to a running Rachel, the girl had puffed eyes.

"Look you are sweet but Finn is kind and a GUY," she sobbed, stopping in her tracks but not facing the cheerleader.

"Stop lying to yourself," The blonde softly said back, moving towards Rachel.

"I Love him, and he proposed to me... and i said yes," the girl added as sher walked away.

Those words were like a bullety to the chest for Brittany. How could she?

(End)


	11. Chapter 10: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 10: Behind Closed Doors

(Focus: Quintana)

AN: Sorry i haven't been updating, I was on holidays, THANKS HEAPS FOR READING!

The song featured is "We belong together" By Mariah Carey

Quinn wasn't at school that day, she was too broken, too hurt. Her father saw everything. The way Santana walked her up to her Doorway. How she Looked into the Latina's beautiful eyes before they shared that magical kiss. For them it was pleasure, for her father however it was pure disgust.

He couldn't bear to see his own daughter being infected with 'the gay', well that is what he called it. Then Mr Fabray didn't the unthinkable, he slapped Quinn. Not just slapped but BASHED!. He hit her until her wounds were bleeding and her eyes were unable to stay open.

Of course there was nothing Mrs Fabray could do but watch from a distance, if she was to do anything, she thought she was would be in the same situation as her own precious daughter.

Quinn was in her kitchen, cleaning away. Her father had put some tight restrictions on her. Firstly she was forbidden to talk to Santana and was told to quit Glee club. Not to forget all the extra chores, it was worst than Torture.

Her face was bruised and swollen, her arms covered in cuts. She wasn't thinking about how they would look when healed she was thinking about how Santana could ever love her with that hideous face.

She washed this thought from her mind and turn on her kitchen radio, the song that was on was slighty old and kindas unrelate to her crisis but she felt that it was just right

Quinn: I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on  
tight  
I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing  
I was  
stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself

- The girl started to dance around her kitchen, foam from washing the dishes sprayed the tiles, but the girl didn't care, for the first time in 12 hours she was having fun, she felt happy and FREE!

Quinn: Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on  
the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There  
ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

-She started to become louder with her singing as she banged on tupperware as if they were drums.

Quinn: When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back  
baby, please  
Cause we belong together

The girl's singing stopped as she saw her father with a grumpy expression, turning off the radio.

"What is this, clean this up and if you think of that ugly girl I will slap you like last night,' Mr Fabray grumbled as he stormed off.

"I Miss you Santana," she said to herself as she started to clean her mess.


	12. Chapter 11: Too Much Britchel

Chapter 11: Too Much Britchel :)

(Main Focus: Britchel)

AN: Thanks for Readings :), trying to update often :)

The song featured is "Stole my heart" by One Direction

Brittany was in the auditorium, trying to dance. It is kinda hard with a cast. Every turn seemed to end in a crash or fall.

She grew tired of this and was about to leave until she heard someone coming.

"Hello- Oh hi Brittany, just the girl I was looking for," Rachel said kindling as she walked onto the stage, her face was glowing and her hair was like it always was PERFECT.

"Hi rach, what can i do for you," the blonde replied getting up to meet the other.

"Actually I wanted to tell you something, When we were in the Tree i felt something, a connection, look I am not very good at talking so can I just sing," the Jew babbled as she grabbed the nearest mic.

The Music started as Brittany sat down in a seat, eager to what the girl was about to sing.

Rachel: The night shines, It's getting hot on my shoulders.  
I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter.  
Cause your friends, They look good but you're better.  
Don't you know all night,  
I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round

-Rachel sang the song perfectly, she altered it to her voice. Brittany was in aw, the girl was singing directly to her and it was just heaven.

Rachel:Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, Just one look.  
And I saw your face, I fell in love.  
Take a minute girl, Steal my heart tonight.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

-As the music started to get faster Rachel started to move around the stage, strutting like she owned the place. This was a total turn on for Brittany. She decided to do the daring, she loved the girl's voice but she wanted to show her how she felt back-

Brittany ran up onto the stage and smiled at a shocked Rachel. The music died down as Brittany placed a sweet kiss on Rachel lips.

BAM! That is what is was. Rachel didn't know how to react, one minute she was singing a song and next minute she was kissing the girl of her dreams.

This would have been amazing and perfect heaven for both of them if someone hadn't of walked in.

"OMG WTH," they screamed as the sound of a picture being taken was heard and then the person was gone.

"Oh gosh I have to go, I am so sorry," Brittany cried as she raced out of the room to a calling Rachel.

What had they just done.

-Thanks, that might be confusing but I will tell you who that was next time :)


	13. Chapter 12: Return of the TupperWare

Chapter 12: Return of the TupperWare

(Main Focus: TUPPERWARE! ; (Both with a cute new found faberry friendship)

Song Featured is "Mean" by Taylor Swift (I know Puck and Bieste sung that but i thought it is so good it can be used twice) and Natalie Imbruglia's Torn

AN: Hopefully you like my song choices. Some of my favorite Singers :) (well besides the girls on glee :) Sorry for not updating, I will try to upload more soon :). BTW next chapter will featured a Britney Song :)

Quinn was at her locker, grabbing her books for Glee Club, she was with Brittany who was babbling on about some cat story, as usual.

"Brittany I love you but Shut up, i am trying to think, no wonder your GPA looks like my bank account, empty," she snarled back, this caused Brittany to give her friend a grumpy expression and she started to look through her bag.

"Look Miss Q, stop being a Bitch, and for your information I am getting a 4.00 GPA, and maybe you are just so caught up with Santana that you are trying to push those feelings aside," the blonde cried as she handed Quinn a note before storming off, slight tears in her eyes.

Quinn examined the paper, the girl was telling the truth. It was a letter from the Principal telling her family of her excellent grade, she was so caught up in what just happen that she didn't notice Rachel come up to her. She then put her 'bitch face' on before talking to her.

"What do you want slug?" she snarled at a drawn back expression. Like she was going to be nice to her, well that is what Quinn thought.

"Nice nickname, a original. look I just wanted to see how you were going. I haven't seen you since the whole Lake thing. You look really upset, like someone has just broken you. I know this isn't my place but I care about and Santana. And By the Way is that a tupperware container on your key chain," Rachel smiled sweetly, putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder, like she knows how it feels.

"Thanks but I think I can handle it, I want to sing a song in glee and Yes, when I was broken TupperWare was there for me," the cheerleader replied as she hugged Rachel.

This was the start of a cute friendship.

It was the start of Glee Club. so many different conversation it was quiet hard to hear.

"Ok now before I say this week's topic, Quinn wanted to sing something, take it away," Mr Schue said as Quinn eagerly got up. she was kind of scared but wanted to face it.

Quinn:You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

She started to dance around her peers. firstly with Blaine who she grabbed from his sit and slammed him back down.

Quinn: Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Before the chorus started she grabbed one of the band's guitars and strummed along,kind of like she did with Sam in Lucky. She would have sung more but she was rudely cut off.

"Oh I get it, your singing a song to profess how you don't want to be with guys, and I guess you are going to be with Santana, because you wouldn't dare be with Brittany as she is having a fling with Rachel,' Sam raised as he got out of her sit and showed the Club a picture of the girls kissing.

There were many gasps and groan. But none of them were as bad as Finn's he was disgusted. His own girlfriend cheated on him with a GIRL!

"What the Hell, Rachel is this true?" he bellowed to her, she was already tearing up.

"Yes but I do love you, like a close friend, a brother but I truly love Brittany," Rachel sadly replied.

The girls could stand the tension and they all ran away in different direction. Their secrets had escaped. They had nowhere to run. Glee Club used to be their safe place but not anymore.

As they all ran away they started to cry and think of a certain song.

Rachel and Santana: I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored

They started to both make their way to the auditorium, once they met their hugged and sat down, thinking of what just happened.

Quinn and Brittany: You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry

When meeting at some lockers they were crying, they held hands and raced for the doors.

All: That's what's going on, nothings fine Im torn.

Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn

They started to separate, all ashamed of what they have done, but I felt to good to let go of. As they walked away they smiled, now they were free to do and like who ever. But freedom can come at a cost, but for now this was something at they wanted to take.

(Thanks For reading! New Chapter Soon :)


	14. Chapter 13: Confession Session Pt 1

Chapter 13: Confession Session Pt1.

(Main Focus: Both)

AN: Thanks for Reading! I decided to make the two following chapter spilt as I want them to focus on two of the girls each.

This Chapter: Santana and Brittany

Songs are "If you Seek Amy" and "Sometimes" by the Amazing Britney Spears

It's Britney Squared Bitch!

She was torn between two worlds. The straight world and the bad world. She just came out to her parents. They were suportive but they didn't seem to happy. It was hard, telling her granny was even harder. She basically kicked her out until she 'straighten ups'. She wanted to be with Quinn but afetr the whole Public Outing, Quionn was ashamed of what she had done with Santana and what she was. Santana knew she was a lesbian but she believed the Quinn was bi, so was Brittany. They liked boys but were in love with girls.

Wouldn't that be confusing, she thought as she searched for a song to do it glee, afetr searching for what seemed like ages she smiled and printed her new song's lyrics.

"You better be seeking be Quinn Fabray," she grinned as she raced off to school.

Rachel was at her locker, looking at her pictures in it. There were some of Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Tina, the original Glee Club. She missed how easy it used to be. She was the head and their was no one distracting her. Well until the cheerleaders came along.

She was always so confused to why she took a deep liking Brittany, a strange attraction she had never felt before. Well to a woman before. But it grew to some more, not a simple crush rather a slight obsession.

She wanted to think about this more but somebody tapped her.

"Hey Rachel, I need you to help me with my song for Glee Club," Santana smiled, being generally nice which is usual.

"Ok, only because I feel I am in at similar situation," Rachel agreed as they walked to Glee together, eager to show the club a new side of them

The 'Curvy' side.

The music started, Rachel was smiling cheeky as she sang the starting la's

Santana:Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'ma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh

Rachel and Quinn started to dance with each other, it was sexy and close and it turned the boys crazy

Santana: Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me la la la, la la la

They grabbed Puck and Sam and started to dance, it was cute and sexy. The song drew out with cute kisses on the cheek.

"That was nice. Maybe a bit less sexy. I am not sure what the message was but you singing was good," Mr Schue commented as Santana and Rachel sat dow, pretty proud of them selves.

"If I may, can I please sing a song, funny enough it is from the should - be Queen of Pop Britney," Brittany asked, awkwardly getting up, like was uncomfortable to get up, scared, afraid of what will happen if she sings.

"Sure, Brittany you have the floor," Mr Schue added as he ushered Brittany on stage.

The Music started slow until it picked up pace.

Brittany: You tell me you're in love with me  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't wanna stay  
But every time you come too close I move away

I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There are things about me you just have to know

Brittany smiled as she moved with the music. After awhile she got more comfortable

n stage. She was singing to one person and one person only, Rachel Berry. The girl could probably tell as she was blushing but still keeping full eye contact.

Brittany: Sometimes I run (sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time

The girl finished the sound soft and slow as she walked up to Rachel nd held her hands.

"I Love you," she whispered so only Rachel could hear it.

"Geez you guys are such a lesbian freak show," Finn screamed as he stormed out.

"Wait! Finn," Rachel let go of Brittany's hands and raced after her ex-boyfriend.

Brittany was fuming, why did Rachel race after him so quickly, did she still having feeling for him, why was she still obsessed with what he thought. It was playing with her mind. And she was determined to find out.


	15. Chapter 14: Confession Session Pt 2

Chapter 14: Confession Session Pt. 2

(Main Focus: Both)

AN: Thanks for reading! I decided since I made a Pezberry friendship I wanted Brittany to have another friend too. This chapter will introduce the friendship that is Brain (Brittany and Blaine) and you will find out who is bi and who is a lesbian

the Songs featured are: Hold it against Me and a mash up of Everytime and Born to make your happy by Britney Spears

Brittany was devastated at what just happened. She was still in the choir room, crying away like no body could hear her.

"Rough day," a voice said, coming to Brittany.

"What do you want Warbler," she giggled back as Blaine sat down next to her.

"Look I get what you are going through, the whole 'outing'. Your trying to find out if your bi or gay. Then you try to find that perfect person you want to spend your whole life with. That first moment I met Kurt, it was magically. Like I had been waiting for him my whole life," Blaine commented, hugging Brittany.

To her all the Blaine said was true, she felt like that the first time she even saw Rachel...

"Ok students we have a new classmate, her name is Rachel, make sure you make her feel welcome," the teacher said, presently the 8-year-old.

Brittany looked up at her desk, she just finished drawing a crayon kitty. Then she saw her. She was envious of her perfect hair and straight teeth. Her plaid skirt was super cute and her knee-high socks were to die for.

Brittany then felt this 'spark'. Like millions of fireworks had just gone off in her stomach. She never thought much about it and blamed it on her hunger but it was much more than that. It was her magic moment. Not like it meant anything now that she was running to her ex-boyfriend.

"Thanks for that, I have a lot on my mind, maybe we can talk over coffee, as friends," Brittany smiled before leaving the classroom with Blaine. He was like her new gay best friend.

...

"Ok did you like my song," Santana asked Quinn the next day, just before she was going to sing a song for her.

"Yes, a bit sexy but sweet, just like you," Quinn laughed as they entered the choir room together, holding hands.

Rachel was in the corner of the room, her eyes looked red and her face was blotchy. Obvious she had been recently crying but nobody seemed to notice. Well everybody but Brittany.

"hey are you ok?" she questioned Rachel who just starred at her before looking away. It seems Rachel was still uneasied about the whole 'out of the closet' thing.

"Hey guys, It has been a tough week for some of you so let's end it on a high note, Quinn you said you wanted to sing something."Mr Schue greeted as Quinn got up and grabbed the mic.

The song was upbeat and sweet. Quinn was in her zone- her singing zone, nobody else mattered but her and the music.

Quinn: Hey, over there  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm comin' on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But, you're winnin'  
And they're playin' my favorite song

She was giving signs to Santana which she returned back, twice as sexy. Quinn starred to play with the band, messing up their hair, harmless fun.

Quinn:So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear  
A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel

Quinn proceeded to grabbing Mike and dancing with him. It was an upbeat tango that clashed with the beat. Genius and super hot for Santana.

Quinn:If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?

Before the Chorus Tina and Mercedes got up and sang back up, their harmonies were perfect. The ended with the three girls hugged and laughing. A pretty good song Santana thought.

"Nice Quinn, Mike great dancing and girls fantastic back up, that is how you do a Brittany song folks," Mr Schue added, patting them all on the back as they sat back down.

Rachel them unexpectedly got up and walked out of the room, this caused some gasped, Brittany of course decided to follow her to the only place the brunette would go. The auditorium.

Rachel was standing on the middle of the stage, fresh tears across her face, she tensed up before reaching for the mic, the band started from behind her and she started to sing.

Rachel: Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

She started to sway. It was like she was singing to Brittany even know she didn't she was there, which was a lie.

Rachel: Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Brittany emerged from the dark, Rachel was starstruck but as the girl ran up to her she slowly got relaxed, the blodne nodded to the band and they quickly changed to music.

Brittany: I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
I'm thinking about the times that we've been through  
Oh, my love

Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Brittany kissing her on the forehead.

Rachel: I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

Brittany:'Cause you're the only one up in my heart  
I was born to make you happy

Rachel and Brittany: Always and forever, you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

As they sang the girls got closer to each other until each others lips were on the other. The stage lits dimmed as they shared a cute kiss

What they didn't know was that they had a crowd. Well a crowd of one. That crowd contained a certain Finn Hudson who looked at breaking point.


	16. Chapter 15: Long time no see

Chapter 15: A long time no see ;)

(Main Focus: Finn and Santana small moment and Britchel)

(the song is Little things by One Direction

Finn was sitting in a choir room, he had been practicing a song but he got sick of it. he started to cry, his life was so messed up. The girl he truely loved (unlike his fling with Quinn, who to his uspirse was also a lady lover). He was crying so hard he didn't realise Santana entered the room.

"Hello homo fo, to be honest everybody is sickof you. Gosh, the girl you loved isn't into you get over it," She snarled as she stood next to Finn, overpowering him.

"You don't get it Santana, I LOVE her, more than anybody else i have ever loved. She was mine, now she is Air head's and i can't stand it," He replied, Finn stopped crying and started to regain power in his voice.

Santana just laughed and sat next to Finn and did the unthinkable, she hugged him.

"Look, I always new i was into girls, that is why i sleeped with every guy i met to push those feelings away. one day i couldn't lie to myslef any more," she said.

Finn just sighed and looked down, he then slowly hugged santana back before exiting the room, he had a lot to think about. Sanatan respected this but she wanted to show him that Rachel really loves Brittany, and she knew actually what to do.

"Brittany, your friend is here, she said she needs to talk to you," Brittany's mother called out to the crying Brittany.

Without response, rachel came rushing into her lover's room with a package in her hand.

"what do you want bi-finn-ious," Brittany mocked, wiping her tears way, she wanted to look strong in front of Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she put down the package and sweetly kissed Brittany's tears away.

"I am sorry, I don't love Finn, well for a moment in the past i thought i did but this is different. You are diferent, and that is why I love you," rachel whispered as she handed the blonde the present.

Brittany took no time to open the present, then she releaved it, it was a set of gold star earrings.

"I want to know where you are, you have a piece of me with you," Rachel added as she placed Brittany's hand in her's as she started to sing

Rachel: Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

Brittany at this point was crying a river, she had never seen anyone do so much for her, she squeezed Rachel tight as she joined in with her.

Brittany: I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

Rachel: But if I do  
It's you

Both: Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

After their small duet drew to a close they wrapped each other's arms around the other and giggled. Soon enough Rachel's lips were attached to Brittany as they kissed the afternoon away


	17. Chapter 16: My Girlfriend

Chapter 16: My Girlfriend

(Main Focus Quintana)

The song featured is Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry

Quinn was in her kitchen as always, cleaning the dishes that had been used by her terrible father. ever since he had caught her and Santana he had given her more and more jobs. But she was starting to break and feel like she couldn't take any more, she wanted to break free and stop living a lie.

"Stop pondering and start cleaning," her father barked as he snapped his fingers Quinn's way, and boy that wasn't the only thing that snapped.

"I am so sick of you treating me like a dog, I am your daughter, sure i have messed up a lot but you are supposed to love me and honestly you have been doing the complete opposite of that. Actually I am just going to say it, I am Gay, yep your perfect cheerio daughter is a lesbian in love with her best friend," Quinn screamed as she smashed the dishes against the floor, some plates and cups shattered upon impact.

At that forceful quote Russell started to charge at his daughter, ready to bash her til she can;t see anymore, but that wasn't Quinn's plan, she grabbed the close thing to her and whacked in on his head.

Sure enough in half a second a limb Russell was in the middle of the Fabray household.

"Don't mess with my Tupperware," she smirked as she put the container down and skipped away.

Meanwhile across town, Santana was in her room listening to music. She quietly started to hum the Katy Perry song before she saw a small stone hit her window.

"What the Hell Fabray, can't get enough of me?" she smirked as she let the cheerio in, very eager to know why she was visiting her.

"I wanted to see you, i miss you and well i might of nearly killed my dad so YOLO," Quinn giggled as she leaped into the latina's arms and kissed her cheek.

"Well since you are here we should sing a duet, just the two of us," Santana replied, returning the kiss.

After Quinn agreed Santana turned up her stereo and started to sing the lyrics to her lover.

Santana: You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time every time when you touch me  
I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy

As she sang Quinn danced around her and then squeezed her tight, how she loved the latina so much.

Quinn: Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
This evolution with you comes naturally  
Some call it science we call it chemistry  
This is the story of the birds and the bees

Santana was also in awe of the other's performance. She believed Quinn has never sound better, oh how much she has grown from the Say a Little Prayer performance.

Both: You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat

After the song drew to a close Santana and Quinn were millimetres apart as Quinn planted a sweet peck on the other's lips.

"Are we dating?" the brunette asked, slowly letting go of the blonde's soft lips.

"Only if you want too," Quinn smiled as she kissed Santana more passionately.

In one whole day she had defended her father and got a girlfriend. The only problem was what was going to happen were she saw her father next, that pondered in the former teen pregant. She knew she couldn;t stay away forever and would have to face him some time, but she didn't know how. Maybe her new found girlfriend could help her out, and maybe another cheerio and a sweet jewish girl?


End file.
